changes and surprises
by hevaytia felton
Summary: Harry has gone through a major change and he is now in slytherin house and going out with DRACO his best friend is Pansy. Ron and Hermione are completely dumbfounded and Ron wants to get Harry away from Draco but Draco never leaves Harry's side.
1. return

It was late on a warm July night; I was home for the holidays, when my mother pulled me aside to talk. She took me the east drawing room which was hardly ever used and sat me down in front of the fire place which was not being used at this seeing that it was the middle of summer.

"Draco dear I have to you this before the 31st but I still can't figure out to tell you." My mother said softly.

"What is it mother?" I asked quite concerned and wondering if I was going to die.

"Well, Draco dear, your half veela on my side of the family and half vampire on your father's side."

"**WHAT**!" I screamed at top of my lungs. At that time my father had entered the room.

"What is going on here Narsissa?" Father quite astonished at what had just happened.

"I told him Lucius, I told him he's a veela/vampire."

"You did **WHAT**?"

"I told him, what so hard to understand about that?"

"That you told him well now that he knows all can do is wait till the 31st right."

"What happens on the 31st" I asked quietly.

"You get your inheritance." She told quite calmly to be exact.

"What inheritance?"

"That night you well how do put this…" there was a short pause then she continued, "That night you will feel the need to go find some one who don't know. This person could be anyone in the world and they end being your mate. You need to find them and get them to accept the bond." Mother stopped there.

I was confused; I'd known that there was some thing special but didn't what it was until now. Well now that I knew I had to try keep it a secret…

* * *

It was the 1st of August and had just woken up and headed for the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror while brushing his teeth he noticed a slight _ok huge___difference in his appearance. He now had long wavy, sleek, shiny, black hair that went down to his waist. He screamed. His aunt and uncle were gone with Dudley to his grandma's so no one heard him scream. _What the hell happened last night did some one spike my drink with a potion or what?_ He laughed he had been home alone all night so how could any spike his drink. Harry left and went back to his room and got dressed when he heard a knock on the front door. He ran down stairs and opened the door to see no one other than…………Hermione.

"Mione!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" she asked staring at his hair and face which considerably girly.

"I have no idea, but why are you here?"

"Ron's mum said that I should come and get to bring you back to the burrow."

"Ok I'll go grab my stuff I've been packed for weeks waiting to get my letter."

"You and I both Harry, ready to go?"

"Yup" he said dragging his trunk down the stairs. She led him outside till they a good ten minutes from his house. Then out of nowhere a car came flying down from the sky. Ron was at the wheel and when he saw Harry's face he started cracking up.

Harry glared at him and Ron shut up. When they got to the burrow every one immediately noticed Harry's change in appearance.

"Ooooh who's the chick Ronny." The twins asked together.

"Shut up this is Harry" Ron replied. Everybody stared at him like he was.

"Sweetie Harry looks nothing like that," Mrs. Weasley, said, "Now what is your name dear?"

" it's me harry." He said quietly. Now every one was staring at the more feminine version of Harry. When Hermione spoke up.

"It is him I swear." Hermione said, "I'm going to go see if I can find why this happened to you." She went upstairs to the room she was staying in and grabbed some books and started reading. A few hours later she came running down stair s screaming "Harry I know what's happened to you!"

"What!?!" Harry exclaimed quite surprised that she had found out so fast.

"You are the mate of a veela/vampire."…

"What the hell are you talking about Hermione?"

"Well some out there in the world there is a veela/vampire who has gotten his/hers inheritance and you are the mate." She said calmly like this was only a minor problem.

"What, now along with killing Voldemort I have to find my veela/vampire mate!?!" Harry screamed.

"Well it can't be that bad, can it?" Ron asked still stunned by what had just said.

"All I know is that with out you, Harry, the veela will die." She spoke to harry ignoring what Ron had asked. At that moment Mrs. Weasley walked in to the room and asked Hermione if she had found out what had happened yet. She told her the whole story and Mrs. Weasley just sort of starred at Hermione like she had gone mad.

"Well that's a shock, but in other news your Hogwarts letters just arrived and we need to go get your thing. Harry I think, for the good of your sake, you should stay here while we go get your things."

"I can deal with that." He replied starring out the window.

***

Harry just his trunk up on the bin over head when Ron and Hermione appeared in the door way. Ron sat down on the opposite bench from Harry and Hermione just stood there for a minute.

"I'm going to go look around see who's here this year." She said as walked away. She headed down the aisle and looked in the compartments, when she came to mine I was pinned to the bench by my bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.

"Let me go I need to find him need to find….. my….. mate" I said struggling under the strength of the guys holding me down.

"What do you want Granger?" Pansy snapped at her as she looked at me.

"Just wondering around what are _you _doing to Draco?" she asked Pansy, who was trying to sit in my lap and calm me down but I kept kicking and she fell off.

"None of your stinkin business is it now Granger?"

"I guess not but now I am quite curious."

"Just leave us alone Granger."

"Fine." She said glancing back at me. I was still struggling beneath the weight of Crabbe and Goyle.

When we got to the castle I went to go sit with other's in slytherin house. I looked around the hall and my eyes locked on one person…. Harry Potter. He was seated with his friends at the Gryffindor table; he looked and sneered at me. I just stared at him with a look of confusion and happiness. After the feast I went to go talk to the head master. My father had told him about my condition and he led me up to his office.

"What is it Draco?" he asked me.

"I have found my mate." I stated.

"Ah and may have the pleasure of being your mate?"

"Harry Potter sir."

"Well then if you could go sit out there for a minute or 2." He asked. I left and went to sit on the bench out side the office.

About 5-10 minutes later Harry came through the door and sneered at me. I followed him into the office and went to stand in the corner.

"Harry do you know why I called you here tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." He replied in his cute confused voice.

"Do you know why you now look like that?"

"Hermione said it was because I was the mate of a veela/vampire sir."

"That would be correct and here we are you and your mate," he said looking over at me, "Harry you are going to be resorted and your schedule will be the same as Mister Malfoy's." then the old patched up hat appeared and the head master placed on top of Harry's head. It was a minute before he shouted "Slytherin". I almost squealed with joy but held it in thinking that Harry would think of me. Then Dumbledore motioned us to follow him, we went down to the dungeons and stopped in front of a portrait of what looked like a 12 year old girl.

"Vat vould you like zee passvord to bee darlings?" it asked.

"How about Iro is that ok with you Harry?" I asked.

"That is fine." He said, the portrait flew open revealing a long hallway. I followed harry down the long passage way tripping at least 40 times before reaching the final destination. The room was decorated in green and silver and had two large couches and a large armchair.

Harry went and stood by the fire looking away from me. Just then the girl from the portrait appeared.

"Zare eez a meez Pansy vaiting outside do I let her een?" it asked.

"Yes let her pass." I replied and within 2 minutes Pansy appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Draco it's so nice to see you again is that your mate she looks lovely." She said.

"Yes that is my mate and _he _is just charming oh Harry could please come over and meet Pansy dear?" I asked him. He carefully walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Oh Harry it is nice to meet you we should have tea how about Saturday around 2 if that is ok with you and Draco of course." She babbled on.

"That is fine with me." He said walking back over to the fire.

"Yes that will be perfect." I said.

"Well I best be off see you tomorrow." She said as she left. Harry was sitting on one the two couches in the middle of the room looking away from me.

"Well is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well there is one question if you don't mind me asking."

"No of course not."

"Well I know your father is a death eater and was wondering if you were one and if not when you would choose to join the dark lord?"

"No I am not a death eater and I honestly don't want to be one, but my father is forcing me to become one."

"Forcing?"

"Yes, he says I have no choice."

"Draco every one has a choice even if it means hurting some one there is always a choice."

"Really my father told me that the only choice I had was to join the dark lord."

"Draco if you don't want to you don't have to."

"Thanks."

"No problem and if you don't mind I am quite tired and feel like going to sleep." Harry said heading upstairs to his room. I stayed up a bit longer and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to my mother…

_Dear mother,_

_I have decided that I am not going to join the dark lord. My mate has told me that if I don't want to do some thing I don't have to. I think that is very good advice and I choose to follow it._

_You son,_

_Draco._

I gave the letter to my eagle owl and told her to get it to my mother as fast as possible. I went up to my room and listened to see if Harry was still in the bathroom, which connected our rooms. After about 5 minutes I decided it was safe to go take a shower and get ready for bad. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom and took a warm shower, brushed m teeth and changed. When I was done I just lay in my bed fro a minute thinking about what would happen if Harry didn't accept the bond. But I didn't get that far before I fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of the shower running. ~Harry must be up~ I thought. I got out of bed and grabbed a dark grey sweater and a pair of black jeans along with my school robes. The water stopped and I heard the door shut knowing Harry must be done I went in and got ready for the day.

When I got down Harry was sitting in the armchair reading a book.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" I asked.

"Yea sure." He said as stomach growled loud enough to be heard up stairs.

"Can your stomach growl any louder?" I teased.

"Yes if I don't get breakfast soon." He remarked. We headed up to the great hall. When we got up there Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him aside.

"Hey mate what's up why the hell are you with _him_." He sneered and pointed to me.

"Maybe cause we're friends now Weasley."

"Since when are you friends with Malfoy and when to you wear slytherin colors and call me Weasley?"

"Maybe because I have the light and Draco is helping se the rest of it. As for the other questions I am now in Slytherin house so does that answer you question if so then good bye."

"No it doesn't what the hell is going on here Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked over to us.

"What do you want Granger?" Harry sneered at her.

"Harry what has gotten in to you?"

"Sense."

"What harry I'm worried about you maybe you should go see madam Pomfrey."

"No I don't think so and worrying about is now Draco's job mud blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Back off Granger he doesn't want to be seen talking to you isn't that obvious?" I snapped at her, then grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the Slytherin table and sat at the far end. Harry sat across from me. Pansy then appeared and sat down beside Harry and looked at me.

"What was _that _all about?" she asked.

"The weasel tried to talk to me." Harry said eating his toast.

"Ah that sucks how does he think ha can talk to you now your are so much better that him how can he even stand to be in the same room as you he's just so unworthy."

"I know." I said plopping a grape into my mouth.

After breakfast we slowly crawled up to the north tower for divination. We all had divination with the Hufflepuffs (sadly). Lucky for us the professor was late and when she came in tripped and fell. Harry pansy and I all smirked at her clumsiness. Her thick black-rimmed glasses had fallen off and she was feeling around for them and harry fell asleep. About two minutes in to the lesson so did Pansy and I.

After divination we all had a free period. We went to Harry's and mine room. A little after 10 minutes Pansy left saying she had to go meet Blaise Zabini, the boy she was currently dating, leaving Harry and I alone to talk.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell your friends off like that?"

"First of all they aren't really my friends the mud blood only hung out with me for she felt sorry for me, and the blood traitor just wanted the fame."

"Oh"

"Yea and I guess it just felt right tell them off it honestly felt quite good to do so."

"Wait back up a minute they aren't you friends?"

"No, no one is truly nice to me because they want to be."

"What about the muggles?"

"Them they tortured me, when I was younger they made sleep under the stairs then when I had a room they put bars over the windows and about 6 trillion locks on the door. They never wanted me Draco. The only person I felt who actually wanted to get to know the real was you but I so stupid to reject the only person I felt I could get to know very well and…and…and…and," he cut off and began to cry. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Hush now it's ok I'm here its ok calm down." I whispered as I stroked his back. "It's ok I'm here love."

"What did you call me?"

"Love?"

"Yes that why"

"Because I love you Harry, I love you."

"Draco I-I-I love you too." He said and smiled looking into my grey eyes. I stared to the deep green pools that were Harry's eyes.

"Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"Has any one ever told you that you are beautiful?"

"No, well does my mother count, if so yes, if not no."

"Well you are."

"Thank you so are you." I said leaning to kiss the dark haired teen's forehead. My fingers traced the lightning bolt shaped scar then moved to go through his hair. His hand reached up and brushed my cheek as he went to inter twine his finger in my hair. His eyes were full of love and compassion as he stared in to mine. Then with out knowing it our foreheads were touching and we sat there staring in to each other's eyes. I wanted so much to kiss him right then but held back the urge thinking would make me seem to desperate and I didn't know if Harry wanted go that far yet. I pulled back after another 3 minute of sitting like that.

"I think we should get to our next class." I said looking longingly in to those liquid emerald pools of green.

"Oh ok." Harry said turning pink. He got up and stretched flexing his tan muscles. I just sat and watched with a smile on my face ~he is so beautiful and he deserves better than me, but he loves me and I love him~


	2. flight

**A/n** this is my first story so plz review and tell me what you would do to make the story better.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters and to help with my story I did some research on harry potter wikia.

**Chapter two: **

Harry and I were on our way to potions with Snape when Weasley and Granger stopped us. The weasel sneered at me and glared at Harry.

"What do you want Weasley?" I snapped.

"I just want to talk to Harry, alone, if that is ok with you Malfoy?" he remarked.

"You can either talk to both of us of not talk to me at all." Harry sneered.

"Fine be that way you bloody bastard!"

"There is no need to shout Weasley we can hear just fine plus you are drawing unneeded attention." I said calmly. But before Weasley could make another come back professor Snape walked out and yelled at every one for standing around.

Harry and I sat in the back of the room talking about how stupid Weasley was and how he got into the NEWT potions class. Today we had to brew a potion that if brewed properly would make any who it touched sing opera. At least Longbottom wasn't in the class if he was we all be singing by now. In replace of Longbottom for blowing things up was now Finnigan. He was working with Hermione on the potion but when she turned her back he put some thing in that he wasn't supposed to. The potion exploded and drops of it flew everywhere landing on every except Harry and I.

"Finnigan you've done it this time get out of my class." Snape sang. Hermione giggled but stopped when Snape looked at her with hatred in his eyes. Harry and I started to crack up when she broke in to fight with him. We snuck out while Snape wasn't looking and fell down on the floor from laughing so hard. When we finally got up the others were starting to drift out of classroom trying no to talk. Ron glanced at Harry and I and continued walking. I looked around for the mud blood but didn't see her. ~Maybe Snape held her and Finnigan after for ruining the class~ I thought to myself. Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me to the great hall for lunch. I skipped along side the whole way smiling as brightly as ever. When people saw me they gave me weird looks I heard one person say "Draco must have gone mad because he is smiling and holding Harry Potter's hand."

When I sat down Harry sat next to me I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled but before long Pansy came over. ~Darn witch has the worst timing.~ I thought looking up from Harry's shoulder.

"Argh you have the worst timing you know that?" I teased.

"Yes I know, how was potions?" Pansy replied smiling.

"It was hilarious."

"Hilarious?"

"Yea Finnigan blew up another and now every from the class is singing while they speak."

"Then why aren't you two singing?"

"We avoided getting hit by the potion."

"Ah I see so how was the rest of your free period after I left?"

"It was…hmm ok I guess."

"Huh?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok then if you ever need to talk you know where to find me." She said as she got up. She left and turned and looked at harry he looked tired.

"How did you sleep last night you look tired." I asked looking in to those droopy green eyes.

"Well I didn't sleep much I was thinking about things."

"What kind of things love?"

"Well you mainly you and how you seem so different and then also how I should act now that I am in slytherin, which I must point out is much better that being in Gryffindor."

"Well slytherin is the best house, wait, you were thinking about me?"

"Yes."

"Awh that's so sweet. I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you want skip the rest of classes and go for a walk? I don't know if I'll be able to stand those two incompetent fools much more today"

"Of course, Harry I never knew how much slytherin you had in you."

Harry stood up and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it pulled him toward the exit with a huge smile across my face.

_Meanwhile_…

"I can't believe him! He was our best friend and now look at him he's hanging out with Malfoy. He must be under some sort of potion." Ron muttered as he picked at his lunch.

"Ron, if Malfoy makes him happy then we should just deal with it." Hermione replied.

"No way, I know some things up. Did you see the on Malfoy's face as he dragged Harry out of here?"

"Yes he was happy."

"Hermione since when is Malfoy happy when he is not bulling other kids around?"

"True it seemed strange but Harry's happy so don't go and ruining this for him."

"Fine." ◘but I'm not going to put up with it I'm going to do something◘

Back to present time…

"Harry you want to go flying?" I asked. My head was lying in his lap and he was playing with my hair.

"Sure but I'd have to get my broom." He said.

"Oh really you wanna bet on that?" I said as stood and stretched.

"Yea sure what do you wanna bet?"

"Hmm let's see if I'm right you have to…kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Yes in front of the whole school and on the lips."

"Fine but I'm right you have to…turn into a girl for an entire day."

"Deal." I smirked as my wings popped out from my back. Harry stared at me like he was hallucinating.

"You forgot the fact that I'm a vampire love."

"Damn it I really wanted to see what you liked as a girl." He sighed, "Wait a sec how am _I _supposed to fly?" he asked I flew over to him and picked him up. ~_wow he is quite light but that just might be the fact that I have extra strength from the fact that I'm a vampire~_

"Harry you are incredibly light have you been eating enough?"

"I guess not but you know for a fact that I do eat." Harry retorted. I laughed to my self. ~_ wow Harry Potter admitting the fact that he hasn't eaten enough~_

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, just fact that admitted that you haven't eaten enough."

"Oh ha-ha."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Umm sure but why do you aaaaask?!?" harry shouted as I dropped him. "Spread your wings!"

"What wings I'm not a vampire!"

"Just try." I shouted, he tried to stretch his wings out of his back but failed and kept falling the ground. I flew down and grabbed him.

"Looks like I need to teach you some things." I sighed and flew up to the top of the castle.

"Wow this is beautiful." Harry whispered.

"Yes, but you are the most beautiful thing in my sight." I whispered.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked with a sigh.

"I don't know, but you let me relax a bit couldn't you?" harry mumbled, his face was hidden from view, tucked away in the crook of my neck.

"I guess, do you want to go shopping tomorrow? You really need some new clothes love."

"Ok now will you let me go to sleep?"

"Fine." I said resting my head against his. His aroma of his hair was strange ~there is something about him, I can't name it, but it's not quite human and I will figure it out~ my thoughts trailed as I fell asleep. ~The dream…~ (Harry's dream)

_I looked around but saw nothing but darkness and empty space. "Hello is any one out there?" I called. No reply. I tried again, still no reply. I got up from where I was sitting and walked in what I thought was north. I tripped about 6 times before running in to something. I reached to see what it was that had stopped me from continuing on. Fingers swept over a soft, smooth piece of fabric. I tried to pull away from where it was hanging but it wouldn't move. I tried and the cloth fell to my revealing a lovely meadow with a small brook running through it. The grass was the greenest I've ever seen and it was dotted with little daisies. I gasped in amazement. Stepping out in to the sun light I lifted my head up toward the bright sky. The sun felt like it was the first time I've ever felt and soft breeze was rustling through my hair. ~_If only I could I bring Draco here I just know he would love it and then I could show him my true form and why I didn't show my wings this evening_~ before I could continue to indulge in my thought a pair of blood red eyes appeared in the trees._

"_W-who are you?" I stuttered._

"_Why Harry there is no need to be afraid I just want to talk to you I promise that I won't hurt you." A calm voice said._

"_Who are and what do you want with me?"_

"_Like I said I just want to talk." The voice said and before I could ask who it was again the dark lord appeared._

"_Get away from me you monster!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"_Now Harry I promise not to hurt you o any of your friends as long as you are willing to join me."_

"_I'd rather die than join you, you monster."_

"_If that is your wish then I would be happy to allow it." He said pulling his wand out and with two simple words a flash of green light appeared and hit me dead in the center of my chest. I screamed though I knew that would no good._

_~End dream~_

"Harry, Harry wake up love." I shouted in my mate's ear. He had been screaming in his sleep and now he woke with a jolt. "Harry are you ok?"

"W-where am I?" he asked in a quiet scared voice.

"You're on the roof love, don't you remember?"

"Oh right shouldn't we get back to our rooms?"

"I guess here take my hand." I said as I slowly got up and stretched my arm out for him to take. Grabbed it and I pulled him onto my back and flew us down to the front gates. Once there I carried Harry back to our rooms and set him down on the couch. When I tried to pull away he latched on harder and whispered in my ear "Draco please don't leave me, please." He pleaded.

"Harry I would never leave you I promise." I said looking into those amazing green eyes. Wrapping my arms around him we ended up falling asleep there on the couches.

**The next morning…**

**(**From some ones point of view not Harry's and not Draco's but some ones…)

Harry was the first to wake up but when he saw Draco and how cute he looked when he was asleep he just lay there waiting for him to wake, ~_today's the day I am going to tell him what I am~_

Draco had finally woken up and noticed Harry resting his headed on his chest.

"Morning love, how long have you been up for?" Draco asked looking into those green orbs.

"Oh, about five minutes, really not that long." Harry replied with a sigh.

"Well that's good do you want to go shopping today?"

"Sure, I really need some new clothes."

"I can totally agree with that statement." Draco said with a laugh.

"Yea, so why don't we go get ready and then go get some breakfast." Harry said giving a light punch in the arm.

"Sure, I'm fine that, then we can go shopping."

"Ok, meet you here in a minute." Harry yelled on his way upstairs to the bathroom. Draco headed up to his room and grabbed his favorite outfit, a pair of faded-blue jeans and a forest green t-shirt. He waited for Harry to get out of the bathroom so he could go shower. ~_Damn he takes just as long as I do, well maybe not that long_~ Draco thought to himself as the minutes ticked by and harry never left the shower until about 10 minutes to 9. Draco went into the bathroom and took a short but needed shower. When he came out harry was sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing in here harry?" Draco asked looking at the dark haired teen that was lying on his bed reading a book.

Harry looked and blushed "You were taking forever so I came to see if you were ok, I found the bathroom door locked so I sat down and began to read."

"Oh sorry for keeping you waiting but it _does_ take time to look as good as I do." Draco said with a smirk. "Ready for breakfast I'm starving."

"Yea I thought we could eat in here today so had the house elves bring us up some pancakes and toast." He said pointing over to the tray of food that was sitting on the desk. Draco laughed when he saw the tray.

"You think of everything don't you?" he asked eyeing Harry with wonder and amazement in his eyes.

"Yes I do." Harry said sticking his nose into the air. Draco laughed at the sight of harry acting like a stuck up prat.

"You're such a prat." He said teasingly.

"If I'm a prat what does that make you?"

"Hmm that makes me…hungry." Draco said walking over to the food and grabbing a couple of pancakes and some bacon.

"Of course I ask you that and you answer `I'm hungry` right." Harry said sarcastically. Draco threw a piece of bacon at Harry and started to eat. Harry sat down next to Draco and ate a couple of pancakes. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco mumbled with his mouth full.

"Where are we going to go shopping?"

"Oh we're going to Diagon alley, my mother is going with us." Draco said after he swallowed the pancakes.

"I'm going to meet your mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes is there some thing wrong with that?" Draco asked.

"No it's just wow I don't know how to act or any thing." Harry replied.

"Love, it'll be ok I promise." Draco said giving Harry a hug.


	3. pixies

It was mid-day as Harry and Draco made their way to Hogsmeade to meet up with Draco's mother. The two boys were walking hand in hand the entire way, but unbeknownst to them they were being followed…

Narcissa Malfoy was standing out side Three Broomstick's, Madam Rosmerta's pub, looking rather anxious. She was there to meet her son's mate but also to warn them that they should be careful. Having blood of a magical creature at this time was quite dangerous. The dark lord was now forcing the children of his death eaters to take the mark with out choice. When she saw the two boys in the horizon she sighed with relief, she had been so worried that some one had captured them and taken them to the dark lord.

"Hello Mother." The blond said as he and Harry came into speaking distance of older woman.

"Draco! What took you so long I was so worried that something had happened to you." She shrieked squeezing Draco into a tight embrace. She looked over to the other boy that was standing behind her son. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your mate?"

"Mother this is my mate Harry Potter."

"Umm hello Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said nervously, he reached his hand for her to shake but instead she enfolded him into hug.

"Call me Narcissa dear I don't like it when people call that it makes me sound old." She said with a laugh.

"O-ok." Harry said as the three of them walked into the pub. They got a secluded table in the back so they had a better chance of not being seen. Draco sat on one of the sides of the booth then pulled Harry down into his lap. The smaller squirmed a little but eventually relaxed into the embrace.

Narcissa just sat down and watched as her son pulled his mate down and laughed a little when Harry attempted escape.

"So Harry I take it you accepted Draco as your mate?" she asked calmly.

"What do you mean his mate, mother?" Draco asked looking confused and shocked.

"I'm sure Harry will tell you in due time dear."

"Umm actually I was thinking of telling him now so you also know."

"Well ok dear if that is what you want then go ahead." Draco whispered to him.

"Ok, as your mother pointed you are my mate just like I am yours. But I am not fully human actually I'm not at all human."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm a pixie." He said rather quietly and almost inaudibly.

"A pixie?" Narcissa asked."

"Yes, just a minute need to use the loo." Harry said stalking off in the direction of the loo. But instead of entering the restroom he stopped slightly farther down the hall in a shadowed area. There Harry removed all the glamour charms that normally wore to prevent anyone from finding out about his heritage.

He came back out to the table and sat down on Draco's lap again. The two Malfoy's just stared at him in awe.

"Wow Harry you're beautiful." Draco gasped, admiring the black and silver wings that were sticking out from his mates back.

"Harry dear umm this might seem odd but do you know anything about pixies?" Narcissa asked the young raven-haired boy.

"Umm no not really all I know is that once a pixie comes in to their inheritance they lose all other types of blood in their body so that they are a pure pixie." The small boy replied hesitantly.

"Well that is true but did you that there are different types of pixies?"

"Umm no."

"Well there are six different types of pixie there are fire, earth, water, air, light, and dark. Have you been around one of the elements before dear?"

"Umm not that I am aware of, no." Harry sighed.

"Well why don't we go talk to Severus about helping you find your element. I think he would be happy to help you." Narcissa stated getting up and heading over to pay.

"Harry are you ok you seem different." Draco whispered into Harry's ear sending tingles down the other boy's spine.

"Yea I'm fine it's just that your mother is so…so...I don't know how to put it."

"Straight forward?"

"Yea. It's just so new to me having some one there for me and all the time I was at my relatives house they never cared for they made me do all the chores and they fed me, and before I found I was a wizard they forced me to live in a cupboard." Harry said quietly.

"It's ok love I'm here mother is here we are all here for you, you have nothing to worry about now, love."

"Yea except the crazed maniac who's soul purpose is to kill me."

"Don't worry we **will **protect you, I wont let any harm fall upon you."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Harry. Now, let's go see if Severus will help you." Draco said rising from his seat and letting his hand for the pother boy to take it. Harry grasped the blonds' hand gently and rose to his feet. The two boys met up with Narcissa outside the pub and ignored all the odd stares that they got from everyone who was looking at Harry.

It was then that Harry realized he had forgotten to put he glamour charms back on and that everyone was staring at his wings. He sighed and kept walking up to the castle with his mate and his mate's mother.

They walked inside and made their way down to the dungeons where the three of them ran right into Pansy.

"Harry is that you? You look amazing I love the wings, wait why do you have wings?" she rambled on.

"Pansy dear please do calm down. Harry will tell you why he has wings when he is good and ready. Now please could you tell us where we might find professor Snape we have business that we need to discuss." Narcissa asked calmly. Pansy pointed in the direction of the professors private chambers. "Thank you dear you should go find Blaise and tell him that I would like to talk to him once I am done talking with your professor." Pansy nodded and ran off. "That girl has too much energy for her own good."

"I must agree. I can't believe you were going to make me marry her if I didn't find my mate at the end of this year." Draco said giving Harry's hand a tight squeeze.

"Narcissa?" Harry said in a shy voice.

"Yes dear what's troubling you?"

"Umm do you any thing about my family history?"

"Why do ask?"

"Well it's just that I don't any thing and I was wondering if you knew which side my pixie heritage came from."

"Oh right of course. Well first your mother and I were best in our Hogwarts years and we were always talking about how our kids would hopefully become such good friends like we were. But I can you she was not muggle born like she led many to believe, she actually adopted by your relatives. Her true parents were the pixie king and queen but they couldn't raise her with all the trouble that was happening in the world so they set her on the door step of your grandma and grandpa where they raised her." Narcissa explained.

"So my mother was the pixie princess?" Narcissa nodded. "So what does that make me, and what do you know about my father's side of the family?"

"It makes you, now, the prince. And as for your father's side of the family you should as Severus he would know about that than I would."

"Ok thank you for explaining that." Harry said as they reached the portrait to the private chambers of the potions master. Draco knocked softly on the door and was greeted with a muffled 'enter'. The three entered and were met to a sight that you not expect to see in Snape's natural habitat. Instead of being dark and gloomy the room was very well lit and there some other things that didn't make you think that this was the potion master's room.

"Narcissa how have you been?" Severus asked.

"I've been well tell me do you know how to help a pixie find there element?"

"Yes, but why would you be asking me this?"

"Well it turns out Harry here is not as human as he lead us all to believe. He has some pixie blood in him from his mother's side of the family. You see Lily potter was the daughter of the pixie king and queen, making Harry here the pixie prince. (A/n: yes I know that sounds weird but that's just me.) Oh and also would like to know a little bit about his father's side of the family."

"Well, well, well, I don't really have a choice now do I Narcissa?"

"No you really don't because very well what will happen to you if you refuse to help him and I don't think you want that do you?"

"Not at all. Well come here Potter let's what you are." Harry slowly walked over in front of his potions teacher and looked at the floor.

Snape pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath and waved his wand over the young boy. Nothing happened. He tried again and again nothing. "Well Potter it looks like you aren't a fire or an earth pixie." Again he muttered something and nothing happened he tried twice more and still nothing. "Not an air or light pixie either." He muttered again and this time Harry started to glow a faint glow but still a glow nonetheless. He muttered again and the glow went away. Well Potter it seems you are a dark pixie. You are most comfortable in the dark you prefer to be out at night and sleep during the day and you can control anything dark including dark magic."

"Wow." Draco whispered from where he was standing beside his mother. He slowly walked over to his mate and enveloped him into a tight embrace. "Harry, love, do you want to go back to our dormitory?"

"Yes I think that would be nice." The pixie replied taking the blonds' hand and leading him out into the hallway. The two boys walked in silence for most of the way and every now and then they would glare at people who gave them odd looks.

"Ron if Harry wants to tell us what's up he will on his own time not mine not yours, his." Hermione scolded the red-head.

"But 'Mione who knows what trouble he could be in for all we know Malfoy could have taken him to You-Know-Who and helped kill him." Ron shouted.

"Ron you and I both know that that isn't true we just saw Harry this morning. He looked perfectly happy sitting on Draco's lap and eating. Please Ron don't mess this up for him, Draco is the first person to show him love. I mean true love not friendly love or family but true actual love. If you have any sense in you, you will stay out of this." She stated before running up to her dorm.

Ron sat for a minute thinking about what his girlfriend had told him and looking for any thing that could help him get these two "love birds" apart. _Ginny!_ He thought triumphantly, _she'd do any thing to get Harry for herself! She's got to help me!..._

Harry and Draco were just entering the common room when they were attacked by an extremely hyper Pansy. "So Harry what's with the wings? No that I don't love them because I do but they're just so unexpected. Do you also have magical creature blood in you? What are you? Was this some sort of prank? Are you ok?"

"Pansy breathe, first off the wings are from my inheritance. Yes I do have other blood in me. No this wasn't a prank. I'm fine, and a pixie." Harry explained softly.

"A pixie but those are so rare! Do you know what type of pixie you are?"

"He's a dark pixie now if you will excuse us we were heading up to our rooms." Draco interjected. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up to their rooms and locked the door so Pansy couldn't break in at any time.

"Dray?"

"Hmm?"

"You're beautiful you know that right?"

"Of course but you are H-O-T hot I mean look at yourself you're perfect."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not it's true you are perfect in every way. Like the way you fit perfectly into my arms and every thing."

"No I'm n-" Harry started to protest, but was cut off by Draco pushing against the door and pressing his lips full on the smaller boys. After a moment the dark-haired boy started return the kiss. Harry gasped when Draco's hands started move to unbutton his shirt.

The blond took this has his queue to get his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Slowly he started explore the moist cavern and find every crevice and bump. Once he had mapped out the map he let his tongue slide against Harry's. Harry in return to this moaned quite loudly, wrapping his legs around his mate's waist. Draco slid a hand down to hold on to his lover's arse. The two boys moaned in unison and Draco took his chance and carried Harry over to the bed never breaking contact with those soft pink lips.

Gently he laid down the smaller boy on his bed and crawled right up next to him, pulling Harry in to his arms. The two laid there for seemed like hours but were interrupted by a loud sharp knock on the door.

"Uh…come back later we're busy." Draco shouted.

"This is very important, now let me in!" the voice of their potions master demanded.

"Oh we didn't know it was you." Dray said as he removed the locking charms. Snape stepped in pushing Draco aside and walking straight over to Harry, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Potter have you been in any pain since your inheritance came in?" he demanded.

"Umm not that I can think of no the only pain I was in is when my wings first came in." the boy replied in a small voice.

"Professor I think you may be scaring him." Draco gestured to Harry, who by now cowering away from the potions master at the headboard. "Please refrain from scaring him any further because if you do there will be consequences."

"Fine, Draco. Potter if you are ever in any pain come straight to me I will give you something in case the pain is from your inheritance. I remember that Lilly was often in pain we never knew why it was not even after she got her powers." He said with sigh.

"Thank you, professor." Harry said. Severus nodded and quickly exited the room. He turned his attention back to Draco. "Well that defiantly ruined the mood." The two started cracking up.

The blond crawled on to the bed and laid himself down next to his pixie. He wrapped one arm around the Raven-haired boy and gently rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Just as they leaned to kiss there was another knock on the door. "Come in." Harry shouted. The portrait hole slowly opened to reveal a rather nervous looking Hermione Ganger. "What do you want mud-blood?"

"Well I just came to see how you were doing and to see if…well…youwereundersomesortofpotion." She ended rather quickly.

"Well Granger as you can see I am just fine, as being under any potion or spell for that matter neither is true. Do you really think that being a pixie they have any affect on me? Draco here is my mate. And yes I did say pixie. Now if you just be polite and leave we were in the middle some thing rather important."

Hermione's cheeks went red and she stormed out of the room slamming the door in the process.

**A/n: I'm going to have animagus forms in this story but I'm not sure what animal to make Harry or Draco any ideas?**

**Draco: hey when do we get to prank Weasley?**

**Hevaytia: later Dray I promise**

**Harry: hey I'm the only one who can call him that!**

**Hevaytia: Really? **

**Harry: yes now get on with chapter four already your keeping people from reading**

**Draco: you are, you know**

**Harry: he right if you hurry up you might get more reviews**

**Hevaytia: Draco shut him up please**

**Draco: with pleasure ****goes over and smashes lips against Harry's**


End file.
